


24 Hours in the Life of Dinah Lance

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a single day in the life of a florist-vigilante with a taste for dangerous men</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours in the Life of Dinah Lance

**Hour 1**

She almost misses needing to get up for the flower shop, as she notices it is only ten. Lazing in bed sounds like a wonderful way to kill some time though.

**Hour 2**

Plans to be lazy are shot down as her earring chirps. She sighs, answering Oracle. Sure, she can go check out a disturbance and yes, she knows the bats don't fly by day.

**Hour 3**

He's staring at her from the one eye with arrogance, as they trade the first blows. Oracle's prating in her ear about his strengths, his weaknesses, and all Canary wants to do is drag him off the scene and into the shadows for more of what he gave her on the ride away from Dino Island.

**Hour 4**

She'll never be certain if she really did rattle him that hard with her scream or if he chose to let her have the battlefield. She watches him be loaded into the meta transport van, wondering why he had taken a contract here, when he knows how well defended the city is.

**Hour 5**

Oracle is being smugly pleased with Canary's growing skill; she's preening at Deathstroke's takedown like a proud momma. Canary just goes with the flow and tries not to let on that she has reason to think Deathstroke had other plans when he came to town.

**Hour 6**

A run for food winds up involving a takedown of a purse-snatcher. She rolls her eyes, and wonders if they will ever learn that Gotham has more than just bats hanging around.

**Hour 7**

The best thing about knowing who Oracle is these days, is getting to spar with her other allies. A hard workout against the three juniors on the bat roll call is just what she needs to loosen up. Steph is getting better, she reluctantly admits, while reinforcing the no sidekicks rule. Robin is an interesting, always inventive sparring partner, but it is Batgirl she loves for this. By the time Batgirl pins her, both of them are struggling for breath, and Dinah is contently pleased with herself.

**Hour 8**

When she gets out of the shower, Beetle is there. She kisses his cheek, teases Oracle, and heads out the door. When Oracle reminds her she has the night off, she shrugs and makes plans to pick up a movie and a pint of ice cream.

**Hour 9**

Coming out of the store, she tenses all over to see _him_ leaning on her bike. He's very casual, dressed in a pair of slacks and a pullover, his white hair and carefully trimmed beard are a striking contrast on that face that has no age. He merely smiles, shows her his order of bail, and dares her by body language to be sure he's not a flight risk.

**Hour 10**

He waits next to her car as she runs the ice cream up, and changes per his request. When she returns in a light dress to match what he's wearing, he smiles more broadly, and offers to drive.

She of course laughs and slides into the driver's seat.

**Hour 11**

He likes the restaurant she picks. It's a quiet little place, one that might let them escape the Bat's notice of this little 'date'. If she's pressed, she'll swear she was just keeping an eye on him.

**Hour 12**

She knows she's skating an even thinner line than she should, as the drinks, the dessert, and his charm is rolling into a knockout punch she's having trouble dodging.

**Hour 13**

Reserving a room is likely not the best way she could have come up with to keep an eye on Slade Wilson, but he makes it seem so logical to come up with him, sit and talk.

**Hour 14**

She was doing good, until he told her happy birthday, right after midnight. The shock on her face is the opening he was looking for, as he draws her close to him.

She doesn't protest when he dips down and takes her mouth, his tongue sliding past her lips hungrily.

**Hour 15**

She thinks to ask him as he's carrying her to bed finally, after a long seduction of her body on the couch, if he had this planned all along.

His smile makes her heart grow warm.

**Hour 16**

His reassurance that his employer will clear up the afternoon's incident just makes her laugh into a kiss, and then he steals her merriment with another kind of kiss that leaves her gasping.

**Hour 17**

She could get used to falling asleep with him draped over her…and right now, she doesn't let his career choices mar that thought.

**Hour 18**

The chirp of her earring annoys her, and the apologetic tone does nothing to mollify her. Slade stays very quiet, as she tells Oracle she'll be right there. 

His kiss lingers, and the promise of more in the future leaves her tingling.

**Hour 19**

If her kicks and punches land harder than necessary, she's sure Oracle blows it off to her having to work on her birthday.

**Hour 20**

She thinks the Bat has suspicions on her evening. He never comes by to check her work, but there he is. She surprises herself by flirting with him until he's uncomfortable and leaves.

**Hour 21**

Her bed never felt so good…and yet so lonely. She would much rather have remained in his arms.

**Hour 22**

She's not asleep when the phone rings. His voice is a low rumble, and she settles quickly for him, sliding into a drowsy half sleeping state.

**Hour 23**

She slips awake just long enough to close the now dead phone and put it aside.

**Hour 24**

Her dreams mingle pleasantly between a life he's on her side all the time, and the racy thrill of being his lover in such a clandestine fashion. No matter what, she knows he does care for her, and enjoys what they share as much as she does.


End file.
